Holy Virgin
by lil joker 1989
Summary: Every night for who knows how long a mysterious man has come inside Sasuke's house and made passionate love to him. Tired of never seeing his lover Sasuke sets out to find out who he is. SemeNaruto/UkeSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Holy Virgin**

Rated: **M**

**Naruto/Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto series, nor make any money from this story.

**Summary:** Every night for who knows how long a mysterious man has come inside Sasuke's house and made passionate love to him. Tired of never seeing his lover Sasuke sets out to find out who he is.

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

Song: _**Holy Virgin**_

By: **Groove Coverage**

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

_I'm a real lady,  
Treat me like a baby;  
I've been waiting weekly  
For someone like you_

Sasuke didn't remember how it began. All he knew was that every other day at 12:00am a man would come inside his house through his second story window and then walk to his bedroom.

_Can you share my passion,  
Earning my obsession.  
I want satisfaction  
All of the time._

The man would turn off any light that was in the room; all the while he was making sure that the young man in the room did not see his face.

_If you want to taste me,  
Try my paradise.  
Come, and feel up my desire._

First the hall way light, then the lamp on the drawer and lastly he would shut the curtains in order for the room to be as dark a tomb.

_You can please me,  
Taste me,  
Take me to the sky;  
Baby, we can burn like fire._

After the room was dark the strange man would stand at the edge of the bed for exactly five minutes before he would join Sasuke under the covers.

_I am your holy virgin,  
Be gentle all the time.  
I am your holy virgin;  
I'll blow your mind._

All while this was going on Sasuke would stay in the bed as quiet as he could be. He would wait for his nighttime lover to get done with his strange rituals so that he could then allow himself to join Sasuke under the covers.

_I am your holy virgin,  
And if you touch me right,  
I'll be your nasty virgin._

It always started the same after he climbed in the bed. He would stay on his side for exactly five minutes again before he would do anything to Sasuke.

_I can take you places,  
Show you all my faces;  
No, I don't wrap the paces,  
We're gonna be there._

And even then when he would do things to Sasuke they always started out the same... they might end differently but they always started the same.

_Do you wanna hold me  
When I feel lonely?  
Slowly you consume me,  
angel of mine._

First Sasuke would feel a strong hand around his waist pulling him towards a firm body. Then the arm would start to rub circles on his hip. Then ever so slowly the hand would start to wander towards to stomach. Caressing it until Sasuke's breath starts to come out raged.

_If you want to taste me,  
Try my paradise.  
Come, and feel up my desire._

Once Sasuke's breath had become raged the stranger would start to move his hand lower until he reached the boxers Sasuke wore. After a few seconds of teasingly playing with the top of them he would move his hand under the boxers.

_You can please me,  
Taste me,  
Take me to the sky;  
Baby, we can burn like fire._

Gasping, Sasuke would shudder at the feel of having another person touch a private part of his body. Sasuke always loved the way it felt when his mysterious man touched him. Showing him how much he loves him, but never giving him the pleasure of showing Sasuke his face.

_I am your holy virgin,  
Be gentle all the time.  
I am your holy virgin;  
I'll blow your mind._

Kissing Sasuke's neck, the man starts to nipple and suck on it neck, knowing that he was going to leave a mark on the smaller male in the bed with him. The man didn't mind, he actually loved the thought of seeing his territory marked. The faces of Sasuke's friends would make when they saw the marks all over him were all worth it.

_I am your holy virgin,  
And if you touch me right,  
I'll be your nasty virgin._

Breathing raggedly, Sasuke starts to whimper at the feel at the callous hands touching. The other man would first tease his head and then move to his hard rod, stroking it up and down, and then suddenly squeezing at the base for more stimulation. Through out the whole ordeal Sasuke couldn't stop himself from crying out, whimpering or moaning.

_Now the curtain falls,  
Hand just calls.  
Open up your eyes  
For someone like me!_

The sound his little raven was making was like music to his hears. Oh but the sounds Sasuke would make when he was being repeatedly penetrated was even better, so deciding that he rather hear Sasuke moan from being pounded into, the man silently starts to reach for the lotion that Sasuke always leaves on the drawer next to bed for him to use.

_I'm on my way,  
Leaving today,  
I'm gonna ride  
To the other side._

Feeling the man fumbling behind him trying to cover his member with lotion made Sasuke's already hard member even harder. Before Sasuke knows it he feels his lover turn him fully on his back. He lifts his legs around the other mans waist. Sasuke gives a silent scream when he feels this mysterious person start to push his large dick inside of Sasuke's small hole.

_If you want to taste me,  
Try my paradise.  
Come, and feel up my desire._

It was like a little piece of heaven was wrapped around the mystery mans cock. This was the one of the many reasons he always came to visit his little Uchiha. The other man's hole always made him feel like he was taking a virgin every time. Controlling himself the best he can, the mystery man looks down only to see darkness, this though doesn't stop him from hearing Sasuke's voice and imagining Sasuke's sweaty body and face contorted in pleasure. With that though in mind the mystery man starts to give Sasuke's shallow thrust.

_You can please me,  
Taste me,  
Take me to the sky;  
Baby, we can burn like fire (like fire)._

"Haaaahhh ... aaahhh... mmmnnnnn"

"Please... please tell me... your aaaahhhh... name please."

"I want to aaaahhhh scream you're your name."

"No."

"Ggggaaaahhhh... deeper... ah yes AAHHH yes there, there… don't stop please don't ever stop."

"Harder... yes yes yes... aahhh I'm gonna... I think I'm gonna AAAHHHH."

_I am your holy virgin,  
Be gentle all the time.  
I am your holy virgin;  
I'll blow your mind._

Thrusting into the deliciously tight body under him made the man want to just to fuck him till they both died of dehydration. Knowing that that wasn't an option, he instead just started to frantically thrust into Sasuke. Hearing the smaller man scream and plead at him to go faster and deeper made the mystery man took pity at him and give him what he wanted. After a few more thrust he finally hit Sasuke's prostate and after repeatedly hitting it the mysterious man feels the walls tighten around his cock and this finally pushes him over the edge and he come with Sasuke.

_I am your holy virgin,  
And if you touch me right,  
I'll be your nasty virgin_

After a few minutes of composing himself and holding his little lover the mysterious man gets up and wipes the semen off of his belly and then starts to dress himself. This was always the hard part, as much as he wanted to stay in bed with his raven he knew that it would not be a good idea, considering the relationship that he had with him. With that, the man goes around to Sasuke's side of the bed and bends over to give his lover a long passionate kiss before he leaves the way he came in.

Sasuke wanted to ask the man to stay but he knew that it wasn't possible; it would just make it harder and make it hurt more when the mysterious man refused him and ended up leaving anyways. So instead of asking his mysterious love to stay, Sasuke instead starts to weep into the pillow under him.

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

Ok well I'm starting to think that the song doesn't go with the story but I don't care because I love that song and I wanted to share with you guys.

**Edited by** **Jesus Power**

**Posted on 8-31-2009**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Virgin**

Rated: **M**

**Naruto/Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto series, nor make any money from this story.

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

Walking through his little town, Sasuke couldn't help but have a little smile on his face and feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The town that he lived in was like any other little town you could think of; it was obviously small to the point that if you even looked at anybody wrong the whole town would know in less than an hour. With that said, it was a very comfortable; it was comforting to know all the faces around you. Unlike in a city where there are only strangers around you.

When Sasuke thought of his town being so small, he always thought of the fact that even with such a small list of men around his age he might still figure out who his night time lover was. Sasuke had a list of five people who it might be; Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Naruto. He had reason's to suspect those people and even if the reasons might not have been really good enough they we're still enough for him.

The first one on his list was Gaara.

Gaara of the Desert was 20 years old 6'3". He had dark red hair and the kanji symbol of love on the top of his eyebrow. He also had a body that could possibly stop a bullet. He was very handsome yet didn't flaunt it like other people would. He had an older sister and an older brother, who Sasuke knew first hand Gaara loved with his whole heart.

Sasuke knew him since they were both children in elementary school. The reason Sasuke suspected him as the possible night time lover was because of the looks and the things he would say to Sasuke when they saw each other. For example whenever Sasuke would have an exceptionally great night with his mysterious man Gaara would ask him if he had enjoyed his sleep in an obviously sarcastic way. Sasuke knew that wasn't much to go by but that didn't stop him from being suspicious.

Second up was Shika.

Shikamaru Nara was 21 years old and was 6'0"; he had black hair that he always wore pulled up in a pony tail, but the hair hanging was always defied gravity by standing up. Anyways though, he had a little sister that he takes care of, her name was Lavender and she was 10 years old. Lavender was Nara's life.

The reason that Sasuke suspected that Nara could be his midnight lover was because Nara had one day asked Sasuke, "Hm… you think it would be weird if one day I just broke into someone's house and had sex with who ever was there?" This was exactly what the Nara had said, though after he had said, "Though if I was to do that it would be considered rape". So Sasuke suspected Nara. But he had his doubts too because Shika was not the type to put to much work on anything... well at least if didn't involve his younger sister Lavender.

The third possibility of his lover was Kiba.

Kiba Inuzaka was 18, and though he was younger by one year he was actually almost as large as Gaara. He was 6'1" with a build like a model; he had muscles but not so many that would make look like a man on steroids. He had just moved out of his parent's house and into a small apartment with his roommate, the roommate being his little dog that had been by his side since he was nine years old; as hard as it was to believe it was as if the dog was just not going to die any time soon.

Sasuke would be suspicious of Kiba because, basically, if Kiba had the opportunity he would fuck Sasuke like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke would not put it past Kiba to do what his night time visitor would do every other night. Sure Kiba was a rash man, but he could be sweet and tough at the same time. That was the main reason why Sasuke was so suspicious of him.

His fourth suspect was Neji.

Neji Hyuuga was also 18 years old; he was what you might call a classic beauty. Standing at 6'0" he was tall but he wasn't as built as the other guys. He had the kind of beauty that a ninja would have, yes Sasuke said ninja but that was exactly what Neji reminded Sasuke of. He was currently working and living with his cousin, Hinata.

Alright now the reason why Sasuke suspected Neji was because there was no reason to suspect him. Now you're probably thinking that it's stupid but let me tell you why. In the movies the killer is usually the person you least suspect and well really Neji is the last person Sasuke would suspect. Neji is so nice and kind hearted; he wouldn't hurt a fly but that was the reason why Sasuke suspected him, that and the fact that you never really know what some one is capable of.

The final man on his list was his best friend, Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki was 20 years old. He, like Gaara, was very well built. Naruto's body was like a god amongst men; just looking at him with only a tank top on made you want to just run up to him and let him fuck your brains out. Naruto lived with his porn writing godfather Jiraiya. Naruto was also Sasuke's best friend; they had known each other since they were children, and well Sasuke had been friends with all the guys he suspected since they were children.

With Naruto there really wasn't any suspicion they were both best friends, even though Sasuke would give his anything to feel what it's like to be with Naruto he knew that he never would. With that said your probably wondering why he was on the list then well the reason was that Sasuke wanted it to be Naruto.

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

With out even realizing it, Sasuke is standing in front of his best friend's house.

_I didn't even realize I was walking to his house. Um oh well I'll see what Naruto's up to_.

Just knocking once Sasuke opened the door to find and empty living room; he went to the kitchen but that was empty to. Thinking of the possible place's Naruto could be at Sasuke sighed and decided to check and see if Naruto's lazy ass was still asleep. Opening the door to Naruto's room, Sasuke wasn't too shocked to see that he was right and Naruto was indeed still sleeping on his bed.

In the middle of the big room was a big bed with a gorgeous man sleeping in it. Naruto was sleeping on his back with his bed sheet's almost falling off to reveal Naruto's impossibly big cock. Now the reason why Sasuke knew Naruto was so gifted in the part of his body was because Sasuke had once walked in on him after he took a shower. Standing next to Naruto's bed Sasuke starts to caress Naruto check while thinking.

_Hm... I wonder if he'll notice if I give him a little kiss, what the hell am I thinking he's fucking asleep, he won't notice_.

So with that thought Sasuke lowers his head and...

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing?"

Quickly standing up straight and turning to Jiraiya Sasuke says smoothly. "Well I was going to scream in his ear for him to wake up before you walked in but I cant do that any more cause the dope is just acting like he's asleep right now... get up I know you just woke up so don't act stupid."

Chuckling a little, Naruto opens his bright blue eyes. "Fuck I was gonna scare you."

Getting comfortable on the edge of Naruto's bed Sasuke said. "Like you could ever manage to scare me let alone surprise me... anyways get your lazy ass up, I want to go out to eat today and you'll be doing the gentlemanly thing and treat me... well get your ass up."

"Geez Sasuke if I didn't know any better I would say that your treating me like a wife would, but then again we have known each other so long that we could be considered married."

"Yeah whatever I'll be waiting in the living room."

Getting up Sasuke left the room with Jiraiya before Naruto was able to get up and drop the sheets that had been on his body.

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I already told you when you we're in bed, we're going to go out and you're going to pay for it."

Chuckling Naruto threw his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "Alright but I want to go to a movie too."

"Alright but it better not be another haunting movie. I swear there are too many of them. I mean theirs the Haunting of Molly Hartley, the Haunting in Connecticut, the Haunting of Emily Rose... I mean Jesus how many more hauntings are they going to do, you know what I mean Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke, I know what you mean."

Getting up, Sasuke looked at the Naruto. Sasuke loved to see the previews in the movies. That's why he always made sure to be early when they ever went to see a movie.

"Well let's go then."

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will review.

**Edited by** **Jesus Power**

**Updated on 9-5-09**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Virgin**

Rated: **M**

**Naruto/Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto series, nor make any money from this story.

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

_He hasn't come... maybe I've done something wrong... did I do something to make him mad... oh god why did he stop coming._

It had been one week since Sasuke's midnight lover had come to see him, and this was tearing him up inside. It had also been four days since Sasuke last went outside his home. He hadn't changed out of his pajamas, eaten anything healthy or even taken a proper shower. When he did go to take a shower it just consisted of him sitting on the floor and letting the water hit him.

Whenever anyone called he just let the answering machine pick it up; the machine was too full right now that it would just ring till the person calling hung up. Currently the phone was ringing and Sasuke wasn't planning on doing anything that consisted of getting up from the bed he was laying on. Burring his face deeper in his pillow Sasuke tried to go back to sleep.

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

Groggily opening his eyes, Sasuke gasps when he sees light blue eyes looking curiously down at him.

"What the hell are you doing so close, give me some personal space."

Grinning, Naruto backs off a little only to sit down next to Sasuke on the bed.

"How did you get in I thought I looked the door?"

"You did lock the door it's just that I have my own key, I borrowed yours and made a copy of it... I should've told you sorry."

Huffing, Sasuke covers his head and tries to ignore Naruto.

"Sasuke you haven't left this house for days, what's going on are you depressed or something?"

With a concerned look Naruto crawls under the covers with Sasuke. Grabbing him by the waist, Naruto brings the smaller man closer to himself.

Feeling himself begin to be overwhelmed and not being able to control himself Sasuke felt his tears start to fall; in no time he was completely sobbing.

"I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on with you Sasuke... I want to help you please tell me what's going on."

Stroking his friend's hair Naruto waits for Sasuke to speak. After a few minutes Sasuke does. "T-there is this guy... I-I really like him, he used to come and see me but... but he hasn't come to see me in a while and I don't know why... I don't even know if I've done something wrong or if he's mad at me... I miss him so much Naruto."

"Who is this guy? Do I know him?"

Shaking his head against Naruto's chest Sasuke says. "No... um I don't really know who he is... he kind of only visits me in the night."

With fake shock Naruto says. "What do you mean, tell me what you mean?"

A few moments later...

"So you're telling me you've been having sex with a man that you don't even know and that he hasn't come to see you in a week and that's why you've been so depressed."

"Yes… I knew you wouldn't understand."

Turning away from Naruto, Sasuke tries to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"So you really like this guy?"

"Yes and I know that it's stupid cause I've never even talked to him, seen him or anything, but I just feel like I have a connection with him... does that sound crazy?"

Pulling Sasuke closer to him self again Naruto tries to make Sasuke feel better.

"You're not crazy... I'm sure he feels the same ways about you too."

With tears in his eyes, Sasuke sat up and turned to Naruto. "No he doesn't this was most likely just a big game to him, he probably just wanted to hurt me... to make me feel like the only people that could want me are people who want a quick fuck."

With tears starting to streaming down his face Sasuke threw himself at Naruto and said. "Why couldn't he feel the same way I feel about him... oh god I feel like a complete idiot... nobody will ever want me will they."

Hugging Sasuke with all his might Naruto says. "He does feel the same way Sasuke... he really does."

"You don't know that Naruto… you don't know that."

Pulling on the courage Naruto had gained through out his short years he's able to say. "I do know that Sasuke, because the guy that's been visiting you every other day at midnight is me."

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

Yes we finally find out who is the man visiting Sasuke at midnight. I wonder if you guys were surprised. Don't forget to review.

**Edited by**** Jesus Power**

**Updated on 9-10-09**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Virgin**

Rated: **M**

**Naruto/Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto series, nor make any money from this story.

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

"You're lying."

Pulling away from Naruto Sasuke stared at him with doubt; their was no way Naruto could be telling the truth... was their.

"I'm telling you the truth."

As much as Naruto wished he could take what he had just said back he knew he couldn't and that he shouldn't; it was time that the truth came out, even if it caused some problems.

"Prove it, if you're telling the truth then prove it."

Looking at Sasuke straight in the eye Naruto said. "You stay awake every other night. You pretend to be asleep but I know that you're awake and waiting for me." Caressing Sasuke's check Naruto continued. "You love it when I pinch your nipples, heh they're very sensitive." Even though Naruto noticed Sasuke had lowered his eyes and had begun to tremble a little he still continued speaking. "The last two times I finally noticed that when I leave... you cry. You cry because you want me to stay by your side, to be with you."

With a trembling voice Sasuke asks. "Why... why did you do this? Was it all just a fucking game to you? Was it?" Wiping his tears Sasuke whimpered; he had wanted it to be Naruto but now that he knew it was he was having mixed feelings about it.

"NO of course not. Y-you don't remember this but the first time we had sex wasn't when I visited you in the night... it was after we got drunk at a birthday party."

"A-at Kiba's birthday party?"

"Yeah, you were so wasted. The whole night you kept telling me how much you loved me that the only reason you were telling me know was because you didn't have the courage to tell me when you were sober."

Feeling his head spin, Sasuke knew that Naruto was telling the truth; he was in love with his friend but was too scared to tell him because of the fear of rejection.

"Was I the one that told you to come and visit me in the night?"

Brushing Sasuke's hair out of his face Naruto pulls his hand back and says. "Yeah, you said you'd wait for me every day at midnight."

Bending his knees Sasuke hugs them. "A-after the party... it felt like I was waiting for something. I think that that's the reason I was so relaxed when you came to visit me, it felt right when you would visit me, that's why I never fought you."

"I felt that way too, but I didn't want to hide the way I felt for you. I was planning on telling you I had decided that when you would come and tell me what was happening to you I would come clean but... you never told me, heh I kind of got jealous of myself for a while."

Silence engulfed them for a while before Naruto suddenly bursed out. "I'm tired of just holding you in the night Sasuke, I want to hold you in the day time too... do you think that maybe we could have something Sasuke."

Lifting his face Sasuke looks at Naruto and finally says. "I-I want to be with you Naruto... it's just that... right know I just need time to think a little **…** d-do think I could have some time though. A-a week or something to think."

Knowing that a lot had happened, Naruto says. "Yeah I'll come back in a week to talk to you... Sasuke I just want you to know that no matter what you choose I'll still love you."

Getting off the bed Naruto head towards the door when he closes Sasuke's bedroom door he was able to hear Sasuke's pained sobs, it took all he had to not just barge right in the room and comfort his friend/lover.

_Please make the right choice for us Sasuke._

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

Review the chapter if you liked or if you didn't.

**Edited by**** Jesus Power **

**Updated on 9-16-09**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy Virgin**

Rated: **M**

**Naruto/Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto series, nor make any money from this story.

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

It had been exactly 5 days since Sasuke had last seen Naruto. Naruto had kept his word and was giving Sasuke a week to think over everything he had said, but all that thinking hadn't brought him closer to his decision.

Hearing a knock at his door Sasuke goes to answer. Opening the door, Sasuke sees Gaara. With a greeting, Sasuke lets him in. In silence they both walk to the kitchen table. With out even asking, Sasuke leaves Gaara at the table to go to the kitchen and get two cups of tea with a piece of cake. The cake was more for Sasuke since Gaara didn't really have a sweet tooth.

"So wh-"

"So I take it Naruto told you that he's the one that's been visiting to you in the night."

Looking like a fish out of water Sasuke says. "H-how how did you know? When did he tell you?"

Sipping his tea Gaara gives Sasuke an impassive look and says. "He told me about 2 weeks after he started doing it. I have to say I was a little shocked but not by much I knew you two were going to end up together."

Feeling some what betrayed Sasuke said. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You never asked."

"Hn. I guess your right."

With a tired sigh Sasuke leaned back in his chair. "Has he told you about what we talked about... did he tell you to come and visit me?"

"Yes he told me about what happened, and no he didn't ask me to come and see you I decided that on my own."

Looking down at his cake and whispering Sasuke says. "What should I do? I want to be with him but I just... I don't even know what's holding me back from being with him, maybe it's because he didn't tell me about what he was doing?" Lifting his eyes and giving Gaara a pleading look, Sasuke hopes his friend can help him.

"I can't make the decision for you."

"I know, but can't you give me something... anything?"

With a few more sips of his tea Gaara continued speaking. "You just said there was nothing stopping you two from being together didn't you."

Knowing that Gaara was right Sasuke feels tears of frustration well up in his eyes; he had never cried this much in his life. "W-what if it doesn't work out, what if we don't work out as a couple and then can't go back as friends, I don't want to lose him." Folding his arms on the table and burring his head in them Sasuke mumbled out. "I wan to be with him but I don't want him to hurt me... I don't want to be hurt Gaara, I don't."

Getting up, Gaara pulls Sasuke up by his arm and hugs him. Even though Gaara wasn't one to show much affection, he knew that Sasuke needed it. "Tell him then. Let him know what scares you."

Slightly weeping into Gaara's chest Sasuke agrees.

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

Letting Naruto inside, Sasuke leads him to the living room. Offering him a drink he goes to get them a soda. With Naruto sitting on the recliner Sasuke sat on the love seat. He had called Naruto two hours ago so that they could meet and so that he could give him his decision.

"I..." he took a deep breath, "I... " And that was it. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He had planned on letting Naruto know all the concerns he had but they just weren't coming out.

Noticing Sasuke's struggle, Naruto starts to talk. "So... how you've been?"

With relief washing over him, Sasuke starts to talk. "It's been ok I guess... I've been thinking a lot of what you said; I talked to Gaara and I... I have to tell you why I'm so scared."

"Scared?"

"I... I don't want to go out with you only to have it not work out and then not be able to go back as being friends; I care for you to much to do that Naruto."

Getting up Naruto goes to sit down next to Sasuke.

"Do you understand?"

Reaching out Naruto grabs a hold of Sasuke's chin and brings him close in order to give him a kiss. With their foreheads touching Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eye.

"Yeah I understand... and I want you to know that if you are to be with me we will never break up... because I care for you too much too ever fuck up our relationship."

"Really."

"Yeah."

With a smile on his face Sasuke pulled Naruto down for a kiss.

"Mmmnnnn"

"It's been so long since I've tasted you Sasuke." A twinkle appeared in Naruto's eyes when he said the word _taste_.

"It has." Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke's back while he spoke. "I think maybe we should go to your room and taste you as much as I'd like."

A grin instantly appeared on Sasuke's face. "Alright then."

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

One more chapter to go and then the story is over…so don't wait any longer and review.

**Edited by**** Jesus Power**

**Updated on 9-25-09**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy Virgin**

Rated: **M**

**Naruto/Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto series, nor make any money from this story.

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

Licking Naruto's fingers Sasuke blushed; this was going to be the first time they had sex with the lights on. It was scary but exciting at the same time.

"Mmnn Naruto."

Nipping the tips Sasuke closed his eyes and just concentrated on what he was doing. Wrapping his tongue around Naruto's fingers and then bobbing his head up and down on them. If Naruto's fingers had been longer and thicker it would look like Sasuke was deep throating two cocks. Moaning around Naruto's fingers Sasuke took them out and then nipped the tips again.

"You know I would prefer your mouth somewhere else."

Blushing Sasuke said. "Hm well maybe _your_ mouth would be better some where else."

"Maybe it could."

Smiling, Naruto laid Sasuke down in the middle of the bed and took off his light blue shirt, after that Naruto took off Sasuke's skinny jeans to his surprise Sasuke had on women's panties, black lacy panties to be exact.

"I was not really expecting this."

"Oh shut up, they feel nice ok." A blush appeared on Sasuke's face; no one knew he wore panties, well no one but Sakura... maybe.

"Really?"

"Yes, Sakura had bought me them as a gag gift but I actually liked the way they felt."

Smiling Naruto ran his fingers over the fabric, it did feel nice. "They feel nice, do you have anymore?"

"Yeah I have a special drawer."

"Maybe I should buy you more because you look fucking sexy with them on."

Smiling Sasuke tells Naruto that it doesn't sound like a bad idea. Opening his legs a little Sasuke told Naruto that his panties would look better thrown on the floor. Conceding with his lover's demand Naruto slowly took off Sasuke's last piece of clothing. Blushing at the feel of Naruto's eye roaming his body Sasuke closed his legs.

"Please don't deny me the pleasure of looking at your body Sasuke; I've wanted to see it like this for so so long." Opening his legs again Sasuke let Naruto get his fill. "You look so fucking beautiful, every thing I've ever imagined you would be and more."

"I want to see you naked too Naruto."

Grinning Naruto hurriedly took of his t-shirt and then his jeans and underwear.

"So what do you think Sasuke?"

"You're perfect."

Smiling, Naruto knelt down in between Sasuke's legs and then kissed Sasuke's penis. Gasping Sasuke felt his cock stiffen; it felt good to be able to put a face on the body that touched him. Putting his legs on Naruto's shoulder's Sasuke laid down completely on his back.

"You're cock is so cute Sasuke it goes from light pink to dark pink on the tip."

"I want to see the way yours looks too Naruto."

"Heh so you want to try position 69 Sasuke."

"Yeah."

Switching their positions, Sasuke sat on Naruto's belly with his front facing Naruto's cock. Scooting a little closer to it Sasuke looked at it, it was long, thick and hard, and all in all it looked good enough to eat.

"Scoot your dick over here Sasuke so I can suck you as you suck me."

Scooting his cock to Naruto's face Sasuke bend over till his mouth was almost touching Naruto's cock. Opening his plush pink lips Sasuke took Naruto's mushroom like head in his mouth.

Groaning Naruto massaged Sasuke's round ass, it was firm yet soft.

Taking a little more of Naruto's cock in his mouth Sasuke sucked hard then took even more in his mouth. Not being able to take all of Naruto in his mouth Sasuke stimulated the rest of Naruto's cock with his hand.

"Oohh fuck you're good Sasuke."

"Mmnn I better be the o-only one you've done t-this to."

"Mmnn you are Naruto."

Bobbing his head up and down, Sasuke swirls his tongue around Naruto's head. His pre-cum was bitter but to Sasuke it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Gasping Sasuke was shocked when he felt Naruto take his cock in his mouth.

"N-Naruto mmnn."

Taking all of Sasuke in his mouth, Naruto sucked hard. He wanted to taste Sasuke's cum as soon as possible. Somehow remembering that he had also been stimulating Naruto, Sasuke gently graphed a hold of Naruto's sack and started to massage them and caress them.

"Ggghhhaaaa N-Naruto."

Moving his hand Naruto grabbed some of Sasuke's cum and spread it on his hole. After it was nice and wet Naruto slowly pushed his finger inside. Closing his eyes for a moment Naruto just allowed himself to feel Sasuke touch him; it amazing to have Sasuke play with his sack; it felt so good that he was beginning to feel them rise. He was about to cum.

"Ooohhh."

Feeling the knot in his belly snap Naruto groans and cum's all over Sasuke's face. It felt good releasing his load especially when he was going to see it on Sasuke's face.

"Turn around baby I want to see your face."

"N-no let me just wipe it off."

"Don't you dare I want to see you marked as my property." Blushing Sasuke sat down on Naruto's belly and the turned around completely. Sasuke looked so beautiful; there were splashes of cum everywhere on Sasuke's face and neck. "I think that you should wear that more often, around your house I mean though I don't want anybody else to see you like that, you can only show me do you hear me Sasuke only me."

Leaning over Sasuke pecked Naruto on the lips and said. "I would never even dream of letting anybody else do this to me let alone show them my face like this."

Noticing Sasuke's blush Naruto sat and then graphed Sasuke's chin to bring him close. "You better not Sasuke because I would rip who ever touched you in small pieces and then feed them to birds." After that Naruto started to lick the cum off of Sasuke's face. When Sasuke's face was cleaned Naruto kissed Sasuke so that he could taste his seed.

"Mmmmnnn."

Lifting Sasuke so that legs were on either side of his waist and his cock was brushing against Sasuke's ass checks. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck Sasuke scooted closer to his love and whispered to him in his ear. "I want you inside me Naruto."

"Alright but I want to do it like this so we can see each other." Nodding his head Naruto lifted Sasuke till the head of his cock was out side of Sasuke's opening.

"W-wait put some lube first."

Getting the lube Naruto spread some on his cock then moved Sasuke back to how he was. "You ready Sasuke?"

"Y-yeah do it."

In one quick motion Naruto pushed Sasuke completely onto his hard cock.

"Aaahhh nngghh." Digging his nails into Naruto's chest Sasuke cried out.

"It's o-ok baby just breathe, I w-won't move until you're ready." Relaxing himself, Sasuke lifted himself up with Naruto's help and the slowly came back down. Closing his eyes Sasuke rode Naruto slowly and then after a few minutes he starts to go a little faster.

"Oohh fuck you feel good Sasuke." Running his hands up and down Sasuke's sides Naruto moves his hand a little higher and pinches Sasuke's nipples.

"Aaahhh N-Naruto."

Pushing his chest closer to Naruto's hands Sasuke starts to ride Naruto faster and deeper. It was a great feeling having Naruto inside him; every time Naruto's cock hit his prostate it sent electric currents up and down his spine.

Lifting Sasuke by his armpits Naruto brings Sasuke's nipples to his mouth. First he swipes the nipple with his tongue and then sucks harshly and the hard nub.

"Ggghhhhaaaaa Naruto oh god."

Moving faster Sasuke gets a hold of Naruto's shoulders and digs his nails into them drawing blood.

"F-fuck Sasuke."

Both boys started to fell a build up in the pit of their bellies; they could feel their orgasm building.

Moaning Sasuke blushes at the sound of his ass hitting Naruto's sack and lap. "Nnngghhh Naruto y-you feel so good."

''Aaaahhh hhaaaa."

Bouncing faster Sasuke cried out when he felt the build up in his stomach explode. "Aaahhhh NARUTO."

Feeling Sasuke's walls tighten around him, Naruto bit Sasuke's neck and came spilling his semen all over the insides of Sasuke.

"Ooohhh... T-that felt g-good Naruto."

Grinning Naruto said. "If you want I can cum inside you all night."

Smirking Sasuke pecked Naruto's lips. "All right lets see if you can."

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

Groaning, Sasuke wondered why his ass hurt. Feeling his ass, Sasuke blushed when his hand touched something. Opening his eyes, Sasuke's dark eyes connected with Naruto's light ones.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"What's wrong well from the feel of it I've had someone's dick up my ass all night." Sasuke squirmed as he tried to get comfortable.

"Heh sorry it's just that it felt so good inside."

"Yeah I bet."

Pulling out of Sasuke, Naruto sat up and pulled Sasuke on his lap again. Running his hands through Sasuke's hair Naruto said. "You have no idea how happy I am Sasuke, I always wanted to stay with you but... but I just couldn't."

"I know what you mean I wanted you to stay to but I knew you wouldn't." Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Can I ask you something Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke pulled slightly away in order to look at Naruto as he spoke. "Why didn't you ever report me to the police? I mean after the first time I went to your room?"

Sasuke blushed as he said. "Why... well I wanted to but I couldn't I don't really know why to tell you the truth. But I'm glad I didn't. On a side note though if we ever have kids and it's a boy you better not give him advice and tell him to do what you did cause if you do I'll cut you're balls off, painfully."

"Hey what makes you think we'll be together that long to have kids."

"Oh you better believe we will."

"Heh don't worry I do."

**NSxNSxNSxNSxNS**

I hope all of you enjoyed the story and will review. Also don't forget to look at my other stories.

******Edited by**** Jesus Power**

**Last update 10-13-2009**


End file.
